The full-frame is for the size of the traditional 35 mm film. The size of the full-frame digital single-reflection CMOS photosensitive imaging element is the same as the size of the traditional 35 mm film, and is generally close to 36 mm×24 mm. In the SLR camera, the full-frame camera belongs to a High-end camera, such as Nikon D5, Sony Alpha 7RM2, Canon EOS 6D, etc., and the full-frame image sensor is adopted by the full-frame camera. In general, since the size of the full-frame sensor array is large, the pixel size with the same number of pixels is also large, the better image quality and the color expressive can be obtained.
The signal reading principle of the traditional Rolling Shutter Pixel is that, when TX is set to be high level, the PD signal is transmitted; when the gate signal RX of the NMOS transistor is pulled to a high level, the charges of the FD point is emptied and reset, the RX signal is set to a low level, the gate signal of the other NMOS transistor is set to a high level, the signal of the PD is transmitted to the FD point, and then the signal is read out. In other words, for the x-row and y-column of the image sensor composed of traditional roller pixels, the exposure time of the first-row in the first-column is not the same as the exposure time of the xth-row in the xth-column. This asynchrony does not have a problem for the ordinary camera applications, but it can cause significant image distortion when shooting images at high frame rates.